


Turn Your Back on Mother Nature (everybody wants to rule the world)

by also_ryatt (TideNightWalker)



Series: YouTube Dump [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Puns, Hy/Hys/Hym Pronouns for Ethan, Mom-Friend!Bob, Multi, Non-Superhero!Bob, Non-Superhero!Tyler, Non-Superhero!Wade, Pastel!Ethan, Punk!Nate, Superhero!Jack, Supervillain!Mark, They/Them Pronouns for Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/also_ryatt
Summary: Jack and Mark are supposed to be normal college roomies.Too bad their double lives get in the way.ORAnother superhero/villain AU that no one asked for.(Title from Lorde's "Everybody Wants To Rule The World")





	1. Middle Fingers- Missio

**Author's Note:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity. 
> 
> Each chapter title is the song that either inspired the song or I listen to on repeat. :)
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am tired of seeing pretty people everywhere//  
> I am not a model//middle fingers in the air//  
> I used to drink whiskey//now I'm stuck with Perrier//  
> I'm an alcoholic//middle fingers in the air."  
> -"Middle Fingers" by MISSIO

_Oh god_. Jack watched one of his best friends (other than Felix) jump up on stage and announce to the whole restaurant that hy would be taking over karaoke night. Tyler, hys boyfriend, hung his head in his hands and muttered to himself.

 

Maybe he should start from the beginning.

 

His name is Sean McLoughlin. But, please, call him Jack.

 

He's also a superhero. Calm down, please. No one knows; only Felix and his aforementioned friend Ethan.

 

He's the hero SepticEye, and, yes, he came up with that himself. The only problem in Jack's town is his rival, 'Stache. Well, technically he's never said his name, but he's got a mustache on his suit, so Jack's calling him 'Stache.

Jack can't do much. I mean, he _can_ fly, control people with one of his eyeballs, and he's got a weird green eyeball as a sidekick, but it's not that much.

 

Today was the start of his third year of college, and he was gonna get a roommate after two glorious years of solitude.

 

Jack just hopes the dude's OK with having a superhero as a roomie.

* * *

 

"I'm screwed," Mark mourned to one of his best friends, Matthew (or Mat as he liked to be called).

 

Mark had a roommate after two years at college, and it wasn't even someone he knew!

 

"Dude, you'll be fine!" Mat replied. "It's not like they'll find out you're-" He paused to roll his eyes. "The so-called "'Stache"."

 

Oh. He should probably explain. His name's Mark Fischbach, and he's the only villain this city has. SepticEye has nicknamed him "'Stache".

 

He and Mat are veered from their conversation by a person hopping up on stage.

 

"My god, Mark, is that Ethan Little?" Mat asked. Mat teasingly called one of their old friends, Ethan, "Ethan Little." Mark recognized hys mop of blue hair, and hys signature pale sweaters.

 

"Yeah, that's Ethan," Mark smiled as hy announced hy was taking over karaoke night. His roommate problem was put at the back of his mind as he watched Ethan sing (horribly).

  
He just hoped the dude is OK with having a villain for a roommate.


	2. WILD- Troye Sivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You make my heart shake//  
> bend and break//  
> But I can't turn away//  
> and it's driving me wild//  
> You're driving me wild."  
> -WILD, by Troye Sivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, lovelies!

Jack was lounging with Ethan in his new dorm, waiting for his new roommate.

 

"Who the fuck has pink hair?" Ethan asked.

 

Jack shrugged. He had asked around about his new roommate.

 

One said he had pink hair once upon a time, another said he looked mildly Korean, and the last said that he wore glasses.

 

"No clue," Jack replied. "But I'm not judging. I'm Irish, a fucking superhero, and I've got neon green hair."

 

Ethan laughed. "Touché, Jackaboy," Hy grinned devilishly. "Are you hoping he's your _type_?"

 

"Ethan!" Jack scolded. "I'm not fucking my roommate!"

 

Ethan collapsed into a fit of laughter, grabbing hys sides and nearly falling on hys ass from the chair.

 

When hy finally stopped, hy gave Jack a "don't-lie-to-me-beeatch" look. "But, seriously, though. Do you?"

 

Jack shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

 

Mark was nervous.

 

What if his roommate was creepy? What if his roommate hated him? What if his roommate did drugs?

 

Mark finally reached the dorm (room 12, level 3), calmed down (too many "what if"s in his head) and knocked on the door.

 

The person who opened the door was not who he expected.

 

Hy grinned. " Hey, Markimoo!"

 

Mark grinned back, running a hand through his red mop of hair. "Hey, Ethan Little. What'cha doing in my new dorm?"

 

"Eth, who's- oh..." A boy walked up behind Ethan.

 

He was pale, with beautiful blue eyes, and a flop of blindingly green hair. He was only a little shorter than Mark, and had a bit of scruff.

 

"Are- um..." Mark scrubbed the back of his neck. "Are you two dating?"

 

Ethan laughed. "Me and Jack?! No! I'm not really his..." Hy winked, " _Type_."

 

"Jack" rolled his eyes. "Sorry 'bout hym. I'm Jack, your new roomie apparently."

 

Mark nodded and smiled at his ~~adorable~~ Scottish/Irish accent. "I'm Mark. How do you know Ethan Little?"

 

Jack frowned. "'Ethan Little'?"

 

Ethan huffed. "It's what he and our other friend Mat likes to call me. They've been calling me that ever since I was a freshman in high school."

 

Jack nodded. "I literally ran into hym around lunch time last year. I got Caesar salad dressing all over my favorite sweater. Had to was it three fucking times." He glared playfully at Ethan.

 

Ethan just grinned. "Well, c'mon in, Markimoo!"

 

Hy tugged Jack along and Mark followed.

 

"Welcome to Casa De El McLoughlin!" Ethan announced, spreading hys arms wide.

 

"'McLoughlin'?" Mark echoed as Jack frowned.

 

"My last name," Jack replied, glaring at Ethan.

 

"Oh. Cool. Mine's Fischbach," Mark smiled at Jack and his ~~adorably~~ scrunched nose.

 

"Fish Back?" Jack echoed. "Who cares about a fish's fucking back?"

 

Ethan and Mark laughed.

 

"Does a fish even have a fucking back?" Jack asked.

 

Ethan and Mark continued to laugh their asses off.


	3. Lovely- twenty one pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear friend//here we are again pretending//  
> To understand how you think your world is ending//  
> Sending signals and red flags in waves//  
> It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days//  
> I'll pray that one day you see//  
> The only difference between life and dying//  
> Is one is trying//that's all we're going to do//  
> So try to love me and I'll try to save you."  
> -"Lovely" by twenty one pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, lovelies.

Jack was usually quite careful when speaking as SepticEye. He used his shitty and shaky american accent, and used a voice modifier that stuck to one of his teeth.  

 

But, noooooo, he had to forget his voice modifier in his dorm room.

 

He had to rely on his shitty American accent (that came out New-York/European) that faltered at times of high stress.

 

At this moment, he was fighting ‘Stache up in the sky.

 

‘Stache couldn’t fly, but soon after meeting Jack, he sported a pair of rocket boots. Jack had no idea how he got them.

 

Suddenly, a blast of electricity flew by his ear, missing by a fraction of an inch.

 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!” Jack screeched, swerving around. He found the source; a black and yellow smudge on the ground below him.

 

His head shot up, trying to find ‘Stache. Jack was also afraid of heights, so looking down while he was flying was never a good idea.

 

Jack cursed under his breath when he couldn’t find ‘Stache.

 

‘Stache couldn’t fly, but he could blend into his surroundings.

 

“What’s the problem, SepticEye?” A teasing voice called. “Afraid of heights?”

 

Then, another blast of electricity seared across the arch of his foot.

 

“FUCK!” He screeched.

 

Jack set down gently, recovering his accent and breath. He landed down in front of a man in a black suit with a yellow lightning bolt.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Jack asked.

 

“Electro Theory,” He smirked as ‘Stache appeared next to him, looking (wait was he worried? Nope-that was Jack hallucinating, definitely) smug.

 

“Like my new friend, Sep?” ‘Stache mocked.

 

“He’s an absolute pleasure,” Jack growled, and Sam set down on his shoulders.

 

“ _C’mon, Jack! We gotta go!_ ” Sam said in his strange alien language of clicks and whirrs. Only Jack could understand Sam’s strange clucking.

 

‘Stache summoned his creepy smiley box that could change into anything.

 

Jack gulped, and nodded. He hated that stupid box.

 

With a final “fuck you” to ‘Stache, Sam teleported them to his dorm.

 

Sam pointed his tail (well, really, his optic nerve, but that was creepy) at Jack and changed his suit out with his sleep clothes, and his foot was healed.

 

Sam was boss like that.

 

“‘Stache recruited a new buddy,” Jack mused. “Maybe…”

 

“ _No! Jack!_ ” Sam complained. “ _We aren’t bringing your friends into this!_ ”

 

Jack huffed. “Well, ‘Stache did. Why can’t I?”

 

“ _‘Stache is a bad guy! They aren’t his friends, because he doesn’t care about putting them in danger!_ ” Sam explained.

 

“Some help may be nice, though, Sam,” Jack replied. “We should think about it.”

 

Sam huffed, and dived into his special drawer in Jack’s desk, shrinking down to fit comfortably in the drawer. Again, Sam’s a boss-ass mothafucka.

 

Jack crawled into bed, dreading the Geography class he had tomorrow.

* * *

 

After SepticEye left, the city was silent, as if it was holding its breath to see what the villains would do.

 

Mat laughed bitterly. “Well, wasn’t he just _charming_.”

 

Mark chuckled, but looked mildly worried when he glanced at Mat through the corner of his eye. “No kidding.”

 

Mark grabbed Mat’s arms, and gently lifted them off the ground back to their respective dorms.

 

Mat squirmed. “Can you go any faster, ‘Moo? I have a Physics paper I need to finish by noon tomorrow, and I cannot afford to fail this class.”

 

Mat was the smartest person Mark had ever known, and was majoring in Physics and Psychology at the same time.

 

“Sure, smarty Pat,” Mark smiled.

 

They soon reached Mat’s dorm, and Mark set him down gently.

 

Mat grinned. “That was really fun.”

 

Mark smirked. “Just think: you’ll have more fun when Nate comes to visit!”

 

Mat rolled his eyes, but was betrayed by the light blush on his cheeks at the mention of his long-distance boyfriend.

  
“Whatever, ‘Moo.”


	4. Such Great Heights- The Postal Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And that frankly will not fly//  
> You will hear the shrillest highs//And lowest lows with the windows down//  
> When this is guiding you home//  
> They will see us waving from such great heights//  
> "Come down now”//they'll say//  
> But everything looks perfect from far away//  
> "Come down now"//but we'll stay…”  
> -”Such Great Heights” by The Postal Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter! 
> 
> I now have a YouTube playlist for this story. Link's on my profile (TideNightWalker)
> 
> I messed around with chapter 3 a bit, and changed the chapter titles…. :) Sorry it's so short. :/
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

“Welcome to Septic Base!” Jack announced, walking through the large double doors of the warehouse his parents owned.

 

“That’s what you’re calling it?” Ethan scrunched hys nose as hy flicked imaginary dust from hys lavender jacket and grey jeans. “It sounds a little stupid.”

 

“Here, here!” Felix called, shoving a box over and sending up a cloud of dust. Felix sneezed. “It’s making my dust allergies go insane, bro.”

 

Jack winced. “Sorry, guys, but this was the only place I could get living on a college budget.”

 

“An old warehouse of…” Ethan inspected a large crate. “‘McLoughlin Technologies’? Is this one of your parent’s warehouses?”

 

Jack nodded sheepishly. “They moved their shipping storage to a warehouse off the Puget Sound. Better transportation, I guess. My Ma and Dad still own the warehouse, so they let me borrow it.”

Ethan hummed, and Felix gasped.

 

“Jack’s a secret rich boy!”

 

“I’m not a rich boy!”

 

“You kinda are,” Ethan smirked.

 

Jack huffed.

 

Felix sneezed again. “So, what are we gonna do with this?”

 

Jack paused, eyes widening.

 

“I have no fucking idea.”

 

Ethan started to laugh hysterically, and Felix joined in.

 

“Aw, man, Jackaboy,” Ethan giggled. “You’re so adorable.”

* * *

 

“ _Mark, this was not the plan.”_

 

“I know, I just-”

 

_“You just what?!”_

 

“I just wanted to-”

 

“ _You wanted to get your friend’s help to get rid of me, didn’t you?”_

 

“N-N-N-No! No, I would-”

 

_“Silly boy, you know you can’t get rid of me.”_

 

 _“_ I wasn’t trying to get rid of you!”

 

_“There’s no need to lie to me, Mark.”_

 

“But I-”

 

“ _You were trying to get rid of me. You know you can’t get rid of me.”_

 

“I know…”

 

 _“Yes, yes you do. Be a good boy,_ Markimoo.”


	5. Genghis Khan- Miike Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know there’s no phone//  
> and no labels to put on//to this thing we keep//  
> and depend to when we need//and i don’t have the right//  
> to ask where you go at night//but the waves hit my head//  
> to think someone’s in your bed//i get a little bit Genghis Khan//  
> don’t want you to get it on//with nobody else but me//with nobody else but me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I am very proud of myself, i didn’t take a month to update!
> 
> Side note: I will put the new chapter’s song up onto my playlist just before I update on A03!
> 
> Last note: The music video for "Genghis Khan" by Miike Snow is over on YouTube, and it is hilarious!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

“Jack!”

 

Jack bolted up in his bed, alarmed at the loud voice interrupting his sleep. He blinked his eyes open blearily to see Ethan and hys mop of blue hair.

 

“Ethan? Why the fuck are you here?”

 

“You’re gonna be late, Jackaboy,” Ethan smirked.

 

Jack cursed under his breath, and turned to look at his clock.  _ 7:15 _ . Jack’s first class on Tuesday started at 7:30.

 

“Fuck,” Jack groaned, then shooed Ethan out. 

 

He scrambled around, trying to pull on his clothes as fast as he could. Jack grabbed his bag, and pushed his way out of the door and into the main area where Mark and Ethan were sitting.

 

“Ethan, ya fucker, let’s get going!” Jack panted. 

 

Ethan smirked, and stood up, grabbing his own bag.

 

“Bye, Markimoo!” Ethan called as Jack pulled him out the door and to their class.

* * *

 

After their classes, Jack and Ethan made their way to their dorms.

 

“So, I talked to Tyler,” Ethan said. “He said he’s willing to help fix up the warehouse!”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “I thought you hadn’t told Tyler about our ‘extracurriculars’.”

 

Ethan paused. “I haven’t.”

 

“So you just told your boyfriend that you needed help cleaning up and putting electronics into a warehouse for no reason at all?”

 

“....Maybe?”

 

Jack sighed and shook his head. “Really, Ethan?”

 

“What?! Ty’s an Engineering major along with Mark! They could both help!”

 

“You really need to tell Tyler.”

 

“I know. It’s not the right time, though.”

 

“When will it be?”

 

“....I don’t know.”

 

Just then, a boy collided straight into Jack.

 

“Ohmigod, I’m so sorry!” The boy yelped.

 

Jack smiled, rubbing his ribs. “It’s fine. I’m Jack.”

 

The boy grinned. “I’m Robert.”

 

“Robert!” A voice from behind them called. “We’re gonna be late!”

 

Robert smiled sheepishly, and slid around Ethan and Jack. “Sorry again, Jack!”   


* * *

 

After their literal run-in with Robert, Jack finally made it back to his dorm room after seeing Ethan of to hys.

 

When Jack opened the door, something in their shared kitchenette clattered to the floor heavily.

 

“Shut up, Mark!” An unknown voice called.

 

Mark stumbled out of the kitchenette. “Oh, hey Jack!”

 

“Jack?” The unknown voice asked, following Mark out of the kitchenette. “So this is the mysterious roommate.”

 

The voice belonged to a man with fluffy brown hair and twinkling coco eyes, and stood a few inches above both Jack and Mark. He was covered in patches of flour.

 

Mark rolled his eyes at the newcomer. “Jack, this is Mat.”

 

Mat waved. Jack smiled awkwardly back.  _ Was Mat something to Mark, other than a friend?  _ Jack blinked rapidly.  _ Why was I worried about this? Mark is just my roommate. _

 

Mat suddenly pulled his phone out and checked it with a grin. 

 

“Did Nate’s plane land?” Mark asked.

 

Mat grinned even wider. “Yup!” He stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “Gotta go pick him up, ‘cause I’m apparently dating a loafer.”  Then, he walked around Jack to head to the door. 

 

Jack felt and electric shock as Mat walked past. Jack yelped.

 

“Sorry!” Mat winced. “Static electricity!”

 

Jack laughed nervously. “It’s ok…”

 

Mat smiled, and walked out the door.

 

Mark chuckled. “Sorry ‘bout that…”

 

Jack smiled. “It’s ok.”

 

Mark grinned. “I’m heading to bed.” Then he walked forward, and kissed Jack on the cheek. “G’night.”

 

Mark walked off to bed, leaving Jack in confusion.

 

Jack blinked rapidly, his mind screaming at him. 

 

_ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! _


End file.
